They Deserve A Happy Ending
by DoctorWhoGal
Summary: Brian Williams hasn't seen his son Rory or daughter-in-law Amy since they left in the TARDIS after 'the year of the slow invasion.' He's wondering when they will come back when The Doctor arrives...


Brian Williams hasn't seen his son Rory or daughter-in-law Amy since they left in the TARDIS after 'the year of the slow invasion.' He's wondering when they will come back when The Doctor arrives...

Putting the key in the lock, Brian Williams opened the door to his son Rory and daughter-in-law Amy's house, watering can in hand. Heading to the kitchen, he turned on the tap and filled the can to the brim with the cool liquid.

Going outside to the garden, Brian began to water the sunflowers and roses that were still blooming in their flowerbeds, letting the water trickle neatly into the soil.

Brian had been looking after their plants for almost a year now. Ever since Amy and Rory had left, infact. In that magnificent blue box with Amy's 'imaginary' friend, The Doctor.

Brian had the best adventures with the three of them. From dinosaurs on a spaceship to the invasion of the small cubes, it was the best time he had in his entire life. He wouldn't even have known what Amy and Rory were up to if the TARDIS hadn't materialised around them. He would still think that they were travelling around Thailand!

Brian could understand why they couldn't give The Doctor and the adventures up for normal life. The Doctor's way of living was much better, even though there was danger around every corner. So that's why he had let them go. As long as The Doctor kept them safe...

Brian was just about to go back into the house after watering the last of the plants when he heard the familiar noise of the TARDIS appearing behind him.

Turning around, Brian was just about to open the blue door when The Doctor stepped out, his expression grave.

"Doctor. You're back!" Brian looked over The Doctor's shoulder into the TARDIS and was surprised to see that Amy and Rory were not there. "Where are Rory and Amy? Are they all right?" Brian looked back at The Doctor, who simply stared at him before going to sit at the table situated in the middle of the garden.

Brian followed him, instantly knowing something was wrong. "Doctor? Where is my son and his wife?" He pulled up a chair and sank into it, waiting for The Doctor to respond.

The Doctor took a deep breath, his eyes dark. "They're gone, Brian. I am so, so sorry."

Brian's eyes widened in shock. They couldn't have gone. They couldn't be. The Doctor wouldn't let them. Would he?

"Gone? What do you mean, they're gone? Gone where?" When The Doctor didn't reply, he slammed his fist on the table in anger. "Tell me!"

The Doctor sighed and put his head in his hands. After a few minutes, he sat up and faced Brian, whose face looked full of fear.

"We were in New York. In 1938. There were these creatures called the Weeping Angels who send you back in time amd feed off your time energy if you dare to blink in front of them. We witnessed Rory die of old age right in front of us. Including Rory himself. So, Rory decided to jump off a building as that was the only way to destroy the Angels. And Amy went with him."

The Doctor took another deep breath before continuing. "They managed to defeat the Angels and we all ended up back where we started. In a graveyard in New York in 2012. We were about to go back to the TARDIS when Rory saw a gravestone. With his name on it. He got sent back in time and lived out his life there. All because one Angel survived."

Brian stood up and walked over to the TARDIS, shaking his head and muttering "no, no, no". The Doctor went after him, putting a hand on his back but Brian shook him off, his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Amy decided she couldn't live without Rory. She loved him so very much that she sacrificed her life to be with him. She didn't want him to be alone. So she also got sent back in time. It was her own decision."

Brian wiped a hand across his eyes to stop the tears from falling. "Why can't we go in the TARDIS and bring them back? Then they'll be back here. Where they belong!"

Brian went to go into the TARDIS but The Doctor darted in front of him, standing in front of the doors. "I'm sorry, Brian. We can't. It's not possible. Once you get sent back in time by an Angel, you can never return. You have to live out your life in the time you are sent to and not by choice."

Brian's lip quivered and he started to quietly sob. "You promised me, Doctor. You promised to bring them back safe. And you didn't! Now I will never see them again. Why didn't you stop them?!"

The Doctor wrapped his arms around the crying man, who suprisingly didn't pull away. The Doctor rested his chin on his head, tears threatening to fall from his own eyes.

"I tried, Brian. I really, really tried. I am so, so sorry. If I could go back and change things, I would. You know I would. I would stop us from going anywhere near New York. I would stop us from going anywhere near the Weeping Angels. And I would most definately stop them being in danger."

The Doctor took a hankie out of his sleeve and handed it to Brian, who took it and blew his nose. "Amy couldn't live without Rory. And Rory couldn't live without Amy. The Last Centurion and The Girl Who Waited. They waited their whole lives to be together. And what a life they lead. They were there for each other untill the very end. Amy and Rory Pond. Together forever. The way it should be."

Brian had finally composed himself, even though there were a few stray tears clinging to his cheeks.

"Were they happy? In the end? If anyone deserves a happy ending, it's those two." Brian handed The Doctor his hankie back, who put it in his jacket pocket with a small smile.

"Of course they were happy, Brian. They had each other. They risked their lives to be together. If that's not a happy ending, I don't know what is."

The Doctor turned to head back into the TARDIS when Brian stopped him, putting a hand on his tweed covered shoulder. "Will I ever see you again, Doctor? I know you have no reason to come back here now. Now that they are gone. But it would be nice to see you. Every now and then."

The Doctor smiled and patted Brian on the back. "Of course I have a reason to come back. Someone has to help water all Amy and Rory's plants. They have so many, I don't know how you manage to do it by yourself."

The Doctor looked into Brian's eyes. "And I'll also need to see if Rory's old dad is all right. It'll hurt, the pain of not seeing them again. It'll hurt so bad it'll feel like the worst pain you've ever felt. But gradually over time, it does get easier. Though it never goes away. Not really. It will be somewhere, in the back of your mind. Whenever you're missing them, just think of the memories you created with them. It will help. Believe me, I know."

The Doctor gave Brian an air kiss on each cheek before opening the TARDIS doors and stepping inside. "Are you sure you'll be OK? I can stay for a bit if you want? Help you water more plants?"

Brian shook his head softly. "No thank you, Doctor. It's OK, you go. You go off and live that amazing life. But, just do one thing for me. Don't just live your life for you. Do it for them too. Wherever you go, whatever you do. Do it in honour of them. So you don't forget them."

The Doctor closed his eyes, a single tear falling down his face. "Brian Williams. I will never, ever forget them. They'll always have a special place in my hearts. I'll remember them, always. They were the first people who made them feel like I was part of a family. And for that, I will be forever grateful. Trust me, they'll always be on my mind. Whenever I'm in danger or having a hard time, I'll think of them. And remember how happy they made me."

The Doctor held out his hand for Brian to shake, who took it immediately. "Goodbye, Brian Williams. Have a fantastic life."

Brian smiled and pulled The Doctor in for a quick hug. "Goodbye, Doctor. Thank you for coming back."

The Doctor sighed and and returned the embrace. "It was my pleasure."

With one final wave, The Doctor closed the blue doors. Brian watched as the TARDIS dissappeared, a sad smile gracing his features.

Looking up at the sky, at the many clouds floating gracefully, Brian raised his watering can as if raising a toast.

"Goodbye, Amy and Rory Pond. I will love you both always and you will never be forgotton."

'Whenever you're missing someone, just look up at the night sky. Wherever it is, wherever you're from. Chances are they are looking up at the stars just like you. For all it's size, the Universe isn't such a big place after all.'

I thought I'd add the quote from The Sarah Jane Adventures at the end as I think it's fitting to the fanfic.

I hope everyone enjoyed it :)

Amy x


End file.
